


Time of Need （恰逢其时）

by YolandaGT



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaGT/pseuds/YolandaGT
Summary: 摘要：90年代初，年轻的Hannibal和Will通过网聊相遇了。





	Time of Need （恰逢其时）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time of Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028912) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 

Will坐在电脑房闷热的小隔间里。他和父亲不久前才搬来，而这所于他而言的新高中一点也不新。他早下课了，但父亲直到四点才能来接他，所以班主任让他待在这里等——图书馆已经被用来制作石棉的磁带和塑料模具填满了。当然，不要忘了蟑螂——谁知道还有没有别的什么。

在无聊至极地浏览了打字说明表三遍之后，Will觉得自己应该已经成功逃过巡逻来巡逻去的老师的法眼了。于是他拉出藏在说明表之后的聊天窗口，以及一篇历史课要交的论文。

聊天室里刚刚热火朝天的气氛已经熄灭了，只剩下几个人还在有一搭没一搭地闲聊。Will知道其中一些人也在上高中——或者他们曾经上过——但他好奇有没有人和他一样，坐在学校狭小的机房里等待父母来接。或许这种巧合会发生在地球的另一端呢。

✦Hookline（young Will）：有谁也在学校吗？

✦Alecto（young Hannibal）：我在，一如既往。

Hookline：一个永久✦留校察看吗？所以你干了什么好事？

Alecto：不是，至少现在还没有。我的叔叔和婶婶把我流放到寄宿学校了。

Will盯着屏幕呆了一秒。不知道为什么，但对他来说，寄宿学校听起来比澳大利亚或者中国都更加遥远。

Hookline：嗯......看来你的确干了些了不得的事情......

Alecto：可以这么说，他们觉得我是个麻烦。

Hookline：大多数孩子都是。

Will知道，如果没有自己，那么父亲的薪水能撑得更久。他父亲从来没提起过这个，或许根本没有这么想过——Will知道他的父亲爱他——但这都只是他自己的推理罢了。他的父亲肯定比他更明白这些；他尽可能地工作，但并没有太多地方愿意雇佣他。或许等明年Will拿到自己的驾驶证，一切会变得容易一点。

Hookline：a/s/l?

Alecto：什么？

Hookline：我说，age/sex/location？（年龄/性别/地址）

Alecto：噢。16，男，巴黎。你呢？

Hookline：15，男，乔治亚州。法国那个巴黎吗？？？

Alecto：当然，法国巴黎。

Hookline：伊利诺斯州也有一个巴黎。

Alecto：我毫不怀疑伊利诺斯州有很多东西，但我的确不是其中之一。

Will为他的幽默笑出了声。

Hooline：那你真幸运。我去过伊利诺斯州的巴黎，一点也不好玩。原本那个怎么样？

Alecto：就现在来说，非常无聊。9点熄灯，所以现在是休息时间————大家都睡了。

Hookline：别给自己惹麻烦。

Alecto：我从不这么干。

Will的班主任，Mr. Moffat，从门口探出脑袋。“Will？我看见你爸爸的车停在门口了。快收拾东西吧。”

“马上就来！我保存一下论文。”Will一边答应着，手指飞快地在键盘上敲击。

Hookline：gtg 明天聊？

Alecto：gtg?

Hookline: Got to go！！！（我得走了）

Alecto：懂了。好的，明天聊，我会在的。

Will退出了所有窗口，然后关闭了电脑。他抓起自己的背包，走向大门。法国，巴黎。他可以告诉父亲他刚刚和一个来自大洋彼岸的人聊了天，但是他不打算这么干。至少现在不行。

他更想把这个当作自己的小秘密。

✦留校察看：在美国，学生违反学校所规定的任何一条课堂常规，都将被处予留校察看。  
✦Hookline：有点像是punch line【（笑话、滑稽故事等中最后制造笑料或戏剧效果的）妙语，画龙点睛的一笔】  
✦Alecto：阿勒克图，也译作阿莱克托。罗马神话中复仇三女神之一，专司瘟疫、战争以及复仇。意味“说不出名字的女人，没有名字的东西”。


End file.
